An in-ear speaker (e.g., an earbud, a hearing aid, a personal sound amplifier (PSAP), etc.) that includes at least one acoustic driver can be designed to deliver sounds to one or more ears of a user of such an in-ear speaker. These types of in-ear speakers can also be designed with uplink capabilities that enable telecommunication functionalities for phone calls, video calls, and the like. Users of these types of in-ear speakers can be subjected to unwanted sounds resulting from an occlusion effect, as a result of their use of these types of in-ear speakers which block the ear canal. Additionally, users of these types of in-ear speakers can be prevented from being aware of auditory stimuli in their immediate surroundings when using these types of in-ear speakers. Moreover, the power consumption of these types of in-ear speakers is suboptimal.